Timeline
Here you can find a timeline of the in-character events of Sverige. These may include but are not strictly limited to site-wide plots, like the plot section of the guide. Keep in mind that your wolves will not know "calendar dates" as those are a strictly human convention. These dates are given as a way to mark passage through the world for player information. All dates that do not have a "Year" designation behind them have occurred prior to the game's current playable timeline! Timeline Winter, 2000 Experimentation begins in the city of Stockholm, talented researchers working on a way to genetically engineer wolves into different species for their own personal gain. These wolves would be used for aid in digging, protection, and even as particularly interesting pets. These experiments took place in a prestigious science facility in the north of the city. Autumn, 2055 The humans begin a war, the city of Stockholm becoming swiftly involved in the world wide conflict. A kindly researcher releases the surviving wolves of the experiments into the forests around the city, not wishing them to be destroyed in the battle. The wolves go into the forests and begin to interbreed with the other species there. Spring, 2100 War has ended, the human population has been decimated. Stockholm is a destroyed ruin and the surrounding lands have taken a toll as well after large war machines have devastated large areas, and even climates have changed in certain locations. The entire mass of the continent that Sweden is upon has also been changed in the war due to certain types of actions that were meant to devastate and change large swaths of land. The genetically altered wolves are now the only wolf species left in the lands, having completely eradicated any other traces of their wild ancestors, due to their superior genetics and heightened ability to survive. The following dates start the game's official timeline. Spring, 2342 Year 1 ooc dates: April 10th - July 1st, 2013 ' Wolves start exploring the ruined city of Stockholm, having been called here by strange feelings or whispered rumors. Exploration is done, the initial explorers find an abandoned auditorium, a long boardwalk, beach overlooking the river, and a new area that is found hidden under the ruins of the boardwalk. As they explore, the wolves also start to feel the tendrils of strange energy waves that overcome the area periodically. Often, these energy waves are found to have changed the wolves afterwards, giving them odd mutations. The other thing that has been concerning the wolves of Sverige are the strange metallic objects that fly about in the sky, making strange humming noises. They appear to be originating from somewhere in the city, but no wolf has found out where yet. Summer, 2342 ''Year 1 '''ooc dates: July 2nd - August 15th A new pack is formed, Orior, claiming the area of the tunnel under the boardwalk. A group of wolves have finally figured out where the strange metal flying objects are originating from, finding a strange shiney building in the middle of the city that is somehow, not ruined like the others around. After managing to work it open with their elemental magics combined, they found a strange room, and a glowing Ubeli that called himself Holer. After telling the wolves of strange things called humans that used to live in this city, he released several of them from strange pods and disappeared. Fall, 2342 Year 1 ooc dates: August 16th - Oct 1st Another pack is formed, calling themselves Divum, finding themselves a home south of the Dark Woods to claim as their own. A mystical Azahi appears in the Dark Woods, offering to train those wolves whom are worthy in magical and healing skills. Several wolves continue to stalk the humans that are tentatively roaming around the city to get a better idea of what they are and what they are doing. A mysterious illness is found to originate from the Dark Woods in the later half of the season, affecting several wolves, including the Alpha of Orior pack. A new group of wolves have started living in and around the shiney building that the humans originated from, calling themselves "Holer's Demons", as they worship the strange glowing Ubeli that appeared when the humans were released. Two strange creatures were also spotted in the area, one in a large building within the city, and another underwater near the ruins of the ship in the river! Winter, 2342 Year 1 ooc dates: Oct 2nd - Nov 15th The first hybrid puppies are born in the area to the Alpha of Orior Chanjask and Shaman or Orior, Keita. Another new pack has formed, calling itself Browar, claiming an area in Northern Stockholm as their own. More and more wolves enter the area around ruined Stockholm every day. Spring, 2342 Year 2 ooc dates: Nov 16th - Dec 30th With the oncoming of spring, the strange humans that were released have now started to make their presence more known. A group of them have stayed near their original location, taking up residence in another dwelling that is still solid, and appear to be investigating the wolves somehow. These humans seem to be scavenging through the city and have interacted peacefully with several wolves. However, some of these humans are quite war-like, however, causing trouble with several wolves and packs. A wolf formerly of Orior pack was caught in a trap within one of the ruins of the city, and another, a wolf whom had been primary of the group Holer's Demons was killed when her group came across them while exploring. A group of these more war-like humans have found an old golf course to live in and have been trapping wolves, and then releasing them after imprisoning them for a long periods of time in poor conditions. One of these wolves, near the end of the spring season, led the humans to the Browar pack area, where they attacked, demolishing some of the university ruins with a large weapon they had before wreaking havoc among the wolves that lived therein. Summer, 2343 Year 2 ooc dates: Dec 31st - February 15th, 2014 The attack on Browar was repelled, largely due to the help of the Alphas of Orior, whom had arrived to lend a paw by using powerful magics of earth and fire to aid the wolves in the destruction of those whom had come to harm them. The wolves of Browar were able to clean up their home again, and solidify a better plan of defense for any sort of further attack on their home. However, the humans numbers had been devastated, and the remaining handful rejoined their fellows whom had stayed in the western part of the city near the river, regrouping and perhaps leaving the wolves be for now. The Alpha of Divum bore new puppies into the world, continuing to strengthen the idea that new life will continue to happen in this strange place. The demon known as Holer seems to have lost some of his followers, as some of the wolves are beginning to doubt that he is as real as he says. Fall, 2343 Year 2 ooc dates: February 16th, 2014 - March 30th, 2014 The humans have not shown their faces much in the fall, seeming to have all holed up to recover their losses, which were great, from the failed attack on Browar. Another pack has been created, going by the name of Malum, and they have taken over an area of an old cemetary within the ruins. Divum's alpha, Sorine, died due to complications after birthing her pups, leaving the pack disorganized. However, Freyja, Herald of Valkryi has stepped up to the position, holding the now small pack together by force of will. Chanjask, the Alpha of Orior, has gone missing, taking one of his sons with him. Shortly after, the pack, still led by his mate, Keita, moves to the south of Stockholm to claim a new land at the Still Lake, abandoning the city. The most surprising turn of events was related to the god known as Holer, however. During a massive thunderstorm, there was much damage due to lightning to the top of the building, and the god has not been seen since, and no trace of him has been found. Winter, 2343 Year 2 ooc dates: March 31st, 2014 - May 16th, 2014 Some humans have gone to explore the science facility and were met with a bit of resistance from a handful of wolves, some looking for the mysterious demon god Holer. Holer was found, but not in the same state that they remembered him in, leading to confusion as to whether the god is there any longer.The humans seemed to take some things from the facility and left, the facility now abandoned completely, not even Holer being seen within any longer. Browar continues to expand their territory, taking over the ruined zoo and the old golf course where some of the humans used to be. The pack continues to stretch their influence, even bullying other packs from settling too close to their lands. Some of the wolves that had been pulled to this area by foot or by portal, now start to leave the city and find more habitable land to the south, west, north and east. Spring, 2343 Year 3 ooc dates: May 16th, 2014 - June 30th, 2014 A great many changes overcame the lands in this season, one of the main ones being that the large pack of Browar disbanded after the tragic death of Absynthe, it's leader, as well as one of her pups. The remaining leader of the pack took many of his wolves and left the lands of Sverige altogether, scattering any left behind members to the winds. The university is now abandoned. The humans have gotten more active, running about the city looking for something, and finding several things that they seem to be trying to get with their limited ability. Several new packs have started to rise up in various places around Sverige, one up in the icy north and another in the railway station of the city. Orior has gained a larger presence in the south lands, presenting itself as a more open, helpful and peaceful pack. Summer, 2343, Year 3 ooc dates: July 1st, 2014 - August 15th, 2014 Two new packs have offiically forged homes within the lands, Alfheimr claiming the Ice Forest and Ikanzi, claiming a portion of the Shining Woods. The humans were seeking some objects in the city, and have now found several of them, having retreated back to their dwelling. Things have been strangely quiet, but perhaps that is simply due to the heat of the summer preventing many wolves from being too active. Fall, 2343, Year 3 ooc dates: August 16th, 2014 - September 30th, 2014 A new pack is born, in the Old Farm, started by a wolf that came through a portal from another land called Aporia Moros. Her pack is dedicated to that of the dark, having recruited many of a similar ilk, and they have already this season kidnapped an expectant mother from Ikanzi, which has caused them to become enemies. The city of Stockholm remains eerily quiet, no packs, nor wolves have truly laid any claim there since the fall of Browar. The humans have not been seen at all, and some wonder if any are still alive. Winter, 2343, Year 3 ooc dates: October 1st, 2014 - November 14, 2014 The city of Stockholm picked up a bit of activity when a few humans decided to brave the snow and go on a hunting expedition and a snow shoveling expedition. The wolves, still curious about them and their origins, seemed to tolerate them for the most part, even bringing them a kill as an offering of sorts. Spring, 2343, Year 4 ooc dates: November 15, 2014 - December 31, 2014 Summer, 2343, Year 4 January 1, 2015 - February 14, 2015 Autumn, 2343, Year 4 February 15, 2015 - March 31, 2015 Winter, 2343, Year 4 April 1, 2015 - May 15, 2015 Spring, 2344, Year 5 May 16, 2015 - June 30, 2015 Summer, 2344, Year 5 July 1, 2015 - August 15, 2015 Autumn, 2344, Year 5 August 16, 2015 - September 30, 2015 Winter, 2344, Year 5 October 1, 2015 - November 14, 2015 Spring, 2345, Year 6 ooc dates: November 15, 2015 - December 31, 2015 A change has swept over the ruined city of Stockholm and it’s surrounding lands. Suddenly, it seems as if the air is clearer, and the water more drinkable. All of this seems to have to do with the two legged creatures that had been tinkering with strange metallic objects over the last year, some causing drastic changes to the lands, and others having a much more subtle effect. Humans have managed to return the lands back to a more “normal” state. While there is still some radiation, it is nowhere near as concentrated as it has been as they have applied their limited means to remove most of it from the atmosphere. Due to all of this, it appears that something has happened to the wolves. Perhaps it was due to the tinkering that the humans did, somehow causing something to unlock more genetic potential for the wolves. Maybe it was the radiation leaving the area, which may have been stifling some of the species themselves, preventing them from naturally accessing all of their potential. At any rate, some aspects that were once considered mutations are now simply often given by the genetic makeup of the wolf, and others have disappeared entirely. As well, wolves that may have felt stifled in some aspects of their own given skills now have a bit more freedom. Since the humans seemed to have activated protocols to remove much of the obvious large pockets of radiation from the areas, they have been out and about more often and are more visible exploring areas such as the suburbs, seeming to scavenge parts for unknown purposes. There appear, however, to only be approximately 12 of the individuals remaining in the city and it does not appear any more are arriving. Summer, 2345, Year 6 ooc dates: January 1, 2016 - February 14, 2016 Autumn, 2345, Year 6 ooc dates: February 15, 2016 - March 30, 2016 Winter 2345, Year 6 ooc dates: March 31, 2016 - May 14, 2016 Spring 2346, Year 7 ooc dates: May 15, 2016 - June 30, 2016 Summer 2346, Year 7 July 1, 2016 - August 14, 2016 Autumn 2346, Year 7 August 15, 2016 - September 30, 2016 Winter 2346, Year 7 October 1, 2016 - November 14, 2016 Spring 2347, Year 8 November 15, 2016 - December 31, 2016 Summer 2347, Year 8 January 1, 2017 - February 14, 2017 Autumn 2347, Year 8 February 15, 2017 - March 30,2017 Winter 2347, Year 8 March 31, 2017 - May 14, 2017 Spring 2348, Year 9 May 15, 2017 - June 30, 2017 Summer 2348, Year 9 July 1, 2017 - August 14, 2017 Autumn 2348, Year 9 August 15, 2017 - September 30, 2017 Related *Home *Sverige *Setting Category:World Category:Events